


Corruption

by Dragon_Writes, NoviaBlast



Category: Lego Ninjago, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Ninago is a small out of touch island on Mobius, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The ninja and Ninjago are mobians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoviaBlast/pseuds/NoviaBlast
Summary: Eggman has found a mysterious old scroll that tells of someone with power, power he desires. Sonic and Tails race to stop him.On the island of Ninjago, the ninja face a new enemy. How will they fair?Will our heroes prevail or will Doctor Eggman finally achieve world domination?
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Kudos: 7





	1. A Scroll

**Author's Note:**

> An au me and Dragon made up after talking about gays and art. Takes place roughly a day after Day of the Departed, when Cole is no longer a ghost but before Season 7.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Blasted thing!”

Eggman stormed away from the computer of his current base. On screen, it showed a scroll with a language written upon it he was unfamiliar with. However, a single picture, a wasp mobian in a green gi, decorated the center of the scroll. The image had a meaning, one that he  _ would  _ figure out once his computer would decode the darn thing!

“Orbot, Cubot, alert me when the scroll is decoded, I have a certain rodent to deal with.”

“Roger that boss!”

“Of course boss.”

The door to the elevator closed behind him as he began the descent to face that hedgehog once more.

What to use against the infuriating pest? Metal Sonic recently had an upgrade but would it be too soon to use his most incredible creation? There were new and improved badniks but he hadn’t tested them enough yet.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open, revealing his central hub of control. He stepped out, deciding a more classic approach was of need. Time to send out some of his older badniks.

With a few clicks on his control pad, he deployed some of his forces against the pest, or rather  _ pests  _ that were attacking. Of course that fox had to come as well this time, couldn’t just be that irritating rodent.

Oh well, hopefully this surge would be enough to finally stop the two, he had placed plenty of traps for the two as well. It was almost entirely fool-proof.

From his monitors, he watched as the hedgehog and fox slammed through his defenses, as if it was child’s play.

His rage towards the thorns in his sides grew as they grew closer to the base.

A beep of his communicator snapped him away from the monitors and he snapped an answer, “WHAT IS IT NOW?!”

“U-uh boss, the scroll has been completely decoded, I’ll send you the encryption on your monitor.”

A click and the scroll appeared on one of the side monitors, the translation appearing beside the scroll.

_ ‘The green ninja will be the most powerful of the elemental masters, with a mastery of the 4 major elements. Fire, Ice, Earth, and Lightning. His power will be incomparable to anything. He, and he alone, will be the one to bring peace back to Ninjago from-’ _

The translation was cut short, the text too damaged to further translate.

For the brilliant doctor, this information was plenty.

“This ‘Green Ninja’ sounds rather useful. Perhaps I should pay this ‘Ninjago’ a visit. Orbot, begin the launching process and begin scanners to attempt this land.”

“Of course sir, I will get right on to that.”

He turned his attention to the main monitor and pressed a button.

“Metal, you will engage Sonic and Tails as far away from the base you can. Your job is to merely hold them off until we are in the air and are far enough away. I will comm you when you are to retreat.”

Moments later, he could see one of his greatest accomplishments speeding towards the pesky duo.

The elevator opened and the doctor entered, making his way up for preparations to be made.

However, he forgot one detail.

The translation of the scroll remained on the monitor as the battle showed beside it.

Meanwhile, far away from the crazed doctor, speedy hedgehog, and flying fox, in a land called Ninjago, a party was taking place.

An eel mobian clung to the back of an echidna, both laughing and obviously enjoying themselves.

“Jay, Cole, stop goofing off, the cake’s done.” A salamander peeked out from the kitchen.

The echidna snapped his head in the direction of the kitchen.

“Cole, just waIT-”

The eel was cut off by the echidna dashing to the kitchen, the other screaming on his back.

Cole skipped to a stop in front of the table, Jay almost launching over his shoulder.

“CAKE!”

An arctic fox placed a pan, cake coated with a chocolate frosting, on the center of the table. “Kai, I asked you to get them in here, not cause them to almost break the table again.”

The salamander shrugged, unapologetic, “Well the table is still in one piece, isn’t it?”

A sea otter, gathering plates while a wasp grabbed some silverware. “Zane’s right, you know.”

“Oh hush Nya.”

The siblings stuck their tongues out at each other as the wasp placed the silverware by the plates. “Let’s focus on celebrating today, our team is all safe and sound.”

“And back to normal! Now let me get a slice of that sweet cake!”

The festivities carried on, the ninja having their first break in a long while.

In a backroom of the monastery, an owl mobian sat cross legged in meditation.

A chill ran up his spine.

“A cloud of doom is coming.”


	2. Abandoned Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight, a scroll, and impending doom in the form of an egg. Enough said.

“Tails!”

“Got it!”

The two moved in a sync gained from years of fighting together, both landing a solid blow on Metal. The robotic fake was damaged but most certainly not done yet.

Then, in an unexpected twist, Metal stopped, frozen like a statue. Sonic and Tails stared and looked at each other in confusion.

And like a shot, Metal spun and blasted off into the air.

"What the-!"

"We gotta follow him, quickly!"

The two followed on the ground  ~~ and slightly above ~~ after the Robotnik creation, only to halt as Metal flew over what looked to be an abandoned Eggman base and took off into the clouds.

"Eggman sure took off in a hurry."

"Do you think this is some dramatic trap, Sonic?"

"Could be, let's check inside."

The two made their way into the remnants of the base.

"It seems like most of the traps are disabled, what little power there is from the backup generator likely only powers the lights."

"This is… unusual. Eggy always at least has some big message or the next big plot that he's monologuing about. This is just… weird."

"Like radio silence."

Sonic nodded.

"Let's check the rest of what is left here before we head out and try to find the Egghead."

Through the darkened, echoing halls the two walked. Finally, reaching the control hub, or rather what was left of it. The back hall was gone, empty space where whatever vessel Eggman had escaped in had once lied.

Tails went to the monitors, clicking some buttons on the control pad.

"I think I can reroute the remaining electricity from the generator into these. Maybe whatever plans Eggman has were left on here or I can try to hack into his files."

"Roger that pal. I'll speed through the base again for one last look."

The blue blur was gone in an instant, leaving the twin tailed fox to his own devices, or rather Eggman's.

By the time Sonic returned a minute later, Tails had already diverted all remaining power to the monitor.

"A scroll?"

"Yeah, in an unknown language too! It seems like Eggman managed to translate it and given that it's files are here, he likely is trying to find the person the scroll talks about."

"Well then, looks like we'll need to find this 'Ninjago'. I know just the guy to ask."

-Line Break-

“Finally, I’ve found it! After two days, I have found Ninago!”

Eggman looked at his monitors in the helm of his vessel.

On the screen, an image of the sight the doctor was approaching. Two islands, shaped like dragons, laid side by side upon the sea. One seemingly vibrant and full of life while the other was dark, foreboding.

“Orbot, Cubot, keep on track towards the island with life. That’s the more likely of the two to have the ones we are looking for.”

The doctor left without waiting for a response. It was time to prepare for his grand arrival upon this land. They would soon fear the name Doctor Ivo Robotnik.


End file.
